1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a rolled sheet dispenser, and more particularly to a dispenser configured to dispense a variety of types and sizes of rolled material.
2. Background Art
Paper towel dispensers are ubiquitous items in public restrooms. There are many different types and styles. Some are automatic and some are manually operated. Automatic styles of dispensers generally include a housing, a roll mount, and a feeding mechanism configured to dispense paper. The feeding mechanism may include a motor, a fixed guide, and/or fixedly mounted rollers for moving the towel material along a path from the roll to an exterior part of the housing.
Prior art dispensers are generally configured to accommodate only a certain type of roll. Additionally, prior art dispenser can be difficult to load. It would be advantageous to have a dispenser configured to dispense various types of rolled material without these limitations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
Additionally, for simplicity of discussion and brevity of application, one illustrative embodiment of a dispenser has been set forth in FIGS. 1-7. However, it is not intended for FIGS. 1-7 to describe a single embodiment. The description below will highlight various alterations and substitutions that can be incorporated or added to form additional embodiments. Further, dispensers having features described herein can be constructed from a number of materials and in a number of shapes. Other embodiments will also be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of this disclosure. Accordingly, while one illustrative embodiment is shown in FIGS. 1-7, multiple embodiments are described and illustrated in this disclosure.